candace_the_teenage_girlfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends (Thomas and Friends)
This is Candace Flynn's movie sproof of "Thomas and Friends". It will air this summer. Cast (Coming Soon to Disney Movies) Told by a narrator. *Thomas - Lightning McQueen (Cars) (Both the main stars) *Edward - Oscar (Fish Hooks) (Both wise and kind) *Henry - Hercules (TUGS) (Both kind) *Gordon - Big Mac (TUGS) (Both proud) *James - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) (Both vain) *Percy - Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) (Lightning McQueen and Yoshi are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) *Toby - Ten Cents (TUGS) (Vee can't be Toby, because Vee is female, and Toby is male) *Duck - Pikachu (Pokemon) (Both western) *Donald - Yakko (Animaniacs) (Yakko and Wakko are both twins, just like Donald and Douglas are) *Douglas - Wakko (Animaniacs) (Wakko and Yakko are both twins, just like Donald and Douglas are) *Oliver - Speedy McAllister (Chuggington) (Both Western and are trains) *Emily - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) (Both the main teenagers) *Arthur - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) (Both kind) *Spencer - The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) (Both mean) *Rosie - Isabella Gracia-Sharpio (Phineas and Ferb) (Both pink) *Lady - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) (Both beautiful) *Victor - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) (Both kind) *Molly - Penny (The Amazing World of Gumball) (Mario can't be Molly, because Molly is female, and Mario is male) *Hiro - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) (Both old) *Bash - Axel (A Bug's Life) (Both have four letters in one) *Dash - Loco (A Bug's Life) (Both have four letters in one, like Bash and Loco) *Ferdinand - Hamm (Toy Story) (Ferdinand's voice suits Hamm) *Mavis - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) (Both beautiful) *Stepney - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) (Both grateful) *Flynn - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) (Flynn's voice suis Wander) *Peter Sam - Hank (Theodore Tugboat) (Peter Sam's voice suits Hank) *Sir Handel - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) (Sir Handel's voice suits Tigger) *Rheneas - Dipper (Gravity Falls) (Rheneas's voice suits Dipper) *Duncan - Donkey (Shrek) (Duncan's voice suits Donkey) *Skarloey - OJ (TUGS) (Both kind) *Rusty - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Both fine) *Luke - Jimmy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) (Both people names) *Duke - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) (Duke's voice suits Larry) *Bill - Flem (Cow and Chicken) (Flem suits his voice to Bill) *Ben - Earl (Cow and Chicken) (Earl suits his voice to Ben) *Bertram - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) (Bertram's voice suits Kermit) *Harold - Budgie (Budgie) (Both flying in the air) *Whiff - Ace (Lalaloopsy) (Whiff's voice suits Ace) *Salty - Marty (Madagascar) (Both work hard) *Flora - Sally Acorn (Sonic) (Both beautiful) *Belle - Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) (Both kind) *Bertie - Casey Jr. (Dumbo) (Both vehicles) *Terence - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) (Both orange) *Elizabeth - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) (Both rude) *Trevor - Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) (Foduck suits his voice to Trevor) *Stanley - Knuckles (Sonic) *Boco - Sunshine (TUGS) *Splatter - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Dodge - Bert (Sesame Street) *Rocky - Mater (Cars) *Vicky (from The Fairly OddParents) as Cranky *Hogwarts Express (from Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) as Chinese Dragon *Blue, Magenta, Isabella, Candace, Ly the Fairy, Coco Bandicoot, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Birdo (Blue's Clues, Phineas and Ferb, Rayman, Crash Bandicoot, and Mario) as Annie, Clarabel, and the other wagons *Gremlins (from Gremlins) as Troublesome Trucks *Mr. Lunt (from VeggieTales) as Hector *Grem (from Cars 2) as Toad *Shadow (from Sonic) as Scruffey *Sir Topham Hatt - Red Bird (Angry Birds) *Lady Hatt - Pink Bird (Angry Birds) *Elephants - Themselves *Drivers and Firemen - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Children - Ralphie, Arnold, Wanda, Kessha, Phoebe, Dorothy Ann, Tim, and Carlos (The Magic School Bus) *Diesel 10 - Zebedee (TUGS) (Both strong and evil) *Devious Diesel - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver and Company) as Arry and Bert, Doc and Dopey (Snow White) as Den and Dart, Brain (Animaniacs) as Paxton, Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Norman, Skippy (Robin Hood) as Sidney, Oscar (Sesame Street) as D261, Goofy (Mickey Mouse) as Bulgy, Scratch and Grounder (Sonic) as Max and Monty, and Zorran (TUGS) as George *Daisy - Maya (Maya and Miguel) *and more Special Guests in Chuggington *Wilson - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Brewster - Baby Bop (Barney) *Koko - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Hodge - Lisa (The Simpsons) *Chatsworth - Sally Seaplane (TUGS) *Dunbar - Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Zephie - SpongeBob SquarePants *Calley - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mtambo - Lady (Thomas & Friends) *Speedy McAllister - Sour Susan (Horrid Henry) *Emery - Candace Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) *Harrison - Agnes Skinner (The Simpsons) *Irving - Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Hoot and Toot - Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Frostini - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Olwin - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Action Chugger - Lois (Family Guy) *Old Puffer Pete - Marge (The Simpsons) *and more Episodes *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: The VeggieTales Theme Song *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen and Big Mac *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Oscar and Big Mac *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Vicky Bugs *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Isabella's Carnvial Special *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen and the Circus *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Hercules's Special Coal *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Yakko and Wakko *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Trouble for Lightning McQueen *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: The Flying Kipper *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: A Better View for Big Mac *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen and the Christmas Tree *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Fiery Wander *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Hercules and the Elephant *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen, Yoshi, and Princess Peach *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Ten Cents and the Windmill *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Yoshi and the Funfair *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Oscar the Great *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Ten Cents the Tugboat *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen Goes Fishing *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Passengers and Polish *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Better Late Than Never *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Yoshi and Budgie *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen and Casey Jr's Great Race *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen Breaks the Rules *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Maya *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Old Iron *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Donald Duck Goes Buzz Buzz *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Wrong Road *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: The Christmas Tree Express *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen, Candace, and the Snowplough *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen and Mario *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Pop Goes Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Tugboats and Turntables *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Boat *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Bye, Zorran! *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: A Cow on the Road *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Horrid Villian *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Oscar's Exploit *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen, Yoshi, and the Dragon *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Something In The Air *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Penny's Special Special *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Oscar the Really Useful Catfish *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Candace's New Wagons *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Mario and Luigi: Princess Daisy In A Bucket Episode *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Chuggington: Sandy Gets A Wash *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Cartoons Toons: Mario's Tall Tales: Mario the Greater *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Jimmy Neutron Clubhouse: Timmy Turner Goes Swimming *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Chuggington: Tug of War *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Mario and Luigi: Split Personality Episode *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Phineas and the Neverland Pirates: Isabella's Music Box *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Chuggington: Lisa and the Chugnav *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Jimmy Neutron Clubhouse: Jimmy Catches Fish *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Mario and Luigi: I, Brobot *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Cartoons Toons: Mario's Tall Tales: Tokyo Mario *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Chuggington: Training Time, Agnes Skinner *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Dr. Doofenshmirtz Does It Again *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Pinkie Pie *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Yakko's Duck *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: All at Sea *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Ten Cents's Tightrope *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Hercules's Forest *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: A Big Day for Lightning McQueen *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Devious Deed *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: A Close Shave for Pikachu *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen Saves the Day *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Escape *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: It's Only Snow *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: What's the Matter with Hercules? *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen, Monkey, and the Snow *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen and the Man *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: The Runaway *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Trouble in the Shed *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Yoshi Runs Away *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Grandcucumber *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Sleeping Beauty *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Bulldog *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Down the Mine *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen Comes to Breakfast *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Yoshi's Predicament *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Pikachu Takes Charge *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: The Deputation *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: The Tugboatsel *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Donkey Gets Spooked *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Antonie To The Rescue *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen and the Special Letter *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen and the New Bird *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Peace & Quiet *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Yoshi's Chocolate Crunch *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Mr. Krabs and the Boulder *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: A Bad Day for Tigger *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Special Funnel *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen to the Rescue *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Trust Lightning McQueen *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Donald Duck and the Wagons *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Pink Bird's Birthday Party *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Yoshi Takes the Plunge *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Special Attratcion *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen, Yoshi and the Mail *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Busy Going Backwards *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Ear Bother *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: The Perry the Teenage Girl Song with Credits Movies *Lightning McQueen and the Magic Town *Lightning McQueen and Friends: Calling All Cartoons *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Best of Yoshi *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Races, Rescues, and Runaways *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Tales from the Road *Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen and the Treasure Songs *Lightning McQueen, We Love You *Yoshi's Seaside Trip *Let's Have A Race *Boo Boo Whoo Whoo *Marty *Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover *Lightning McQueen, You're The Leader *Go, Go, Lightning McQueen! *Every Cloud Has a Sliver Lining *Donald the Really Splendid Duck *Red Bird (2010 song) *Red Bird (1998 song) *The Snow Song *Yakko's Duck (song) *Never, Never, Never Give Up *Ode to Big Mac *The Little Animals (song) *Accidents Will Happen Gallery 150px-Lightning mcqueen cars 2.png|Lightning McQueen new style 185px-Lightning mqueen.jpg|Lightning McQueen old style